Dirty Little Secrets
by Eternal Ending
Summary: Love knows no boundaries. That’s for sure. Only thing that certain is that love can make a mess. And what’s worse then liking someone when things are doomed to not work. Here are some sticky situations of the heart people from Eragon have gotten into.
1. Eragon's messed up hormones

Love knows no boundaries. That's for sure. The only thing that is is that love can make everything worse. And what's worse then liking someone when things are doomed to not work. Here are some sticky situations the people from Eragon have gotten into.

I don't own Eragon; just these stick situations of the heart I am so mean to put them in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# 1 Eragon song: Unwanted by Avril Lavigne

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Katrina spoke, Eragon caught himself looking at her in a wrong way.

_Did I just check out my cousin's fiance?_

"...love you." she continued. "Roran, we need to get marrried as soon as we can. I know you're busy but-"

He caught himself doing it again!

"Barzul!" He cursed aloud. Katrina looked at him.

"What's wrong, Eragon?" She asked, puzzled as to why he had cursed.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all..." He said quickly in a voice inocent as he could conger up at the time.

"Are you alright, Eragon? You're redder then a tomato." Roran asked skeptically.

"Fine. Just fine. Just go back to talking about...whatever it was you were taking about." He answered. He couldn't help if his hormones were out of wack because of Arya. It was her, wasn't it? Roran sighed deeply, as though something had been confirmed.

And Katrina wasted no time in doing so. Soon, they were in deep conversation. Eragon started thinking about how beautiful she was. Her pulled-back copper hair was amazing; it shone even in the dim lighting of the room. Her crystal blue eyes glittered light as she gestered to the Alter of Tronjheim. She wore a simple, soft pink dress with a gold sash running from her left hip to her right leg.

He began to day dream when he saw her rosy lips touch Roran, thinking it was him instead. He heard her voice as he stare at her; not really totally there.

"Eragon." She whispered softly.

"Eragon, Eragon...Eragon!" She said each one a bit louder till she yelled it loudly. He came back to reality. She and Roran were starin at him. Roran looked angry but she was laughing freely at him.

"Why were you staring?" Roran asked with his face so red it looked lit steam was going to come out of his ears. He grabbed Eragon by the arm and left the room with him trailing behind. He lead him down the hallway to a spot where no nosy dwarfs could hear.

"Eragon; I thought you didn't like Katrina anymore. That it was just a crush."

"Believe me; so did I." Eragon said, blushing. "Look, it's probibly just Arya. She has been acting so strange lately. I'd never try to take her from you." And, even if he did try, could she ever look at him the way she looks at Roran.

It just wasn't meant to be...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I have another one too here somewhere(scrambles about looking for it) Eragon is bound to have several moments like this. He is our main charactor after all. Song: Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon sat in his room; pondering his latest little reason to blush. What was his problem with Elven royalty? No, he couldn't just stop at Arya. No... He had to like her mom too, Queen Islanzadi.

_Okay. I am compltely over Glaedr and you're still gushing over Arya._ Saphira's voice rang out through his head.

_Not as much..._Eragon answered.

_No...more!_

_I like someone else now. But you have to swear not to tell anyone. Or laugh._

_Ooo...sounds interesting.Tell me_

_You have to swear in the ancient language._

_Vel einradhin iet ai Skulblaka._(Upon my word as a dragon) _There. Happy._

_I am content._

_So?_

_Islanzadi._

_What?! The elf queen! From the princess to her mom! You need help._

_Is it really that bad?_

_Yes!_

_Why? She's sweet._

_So's Arya. And to Arya, your a child trying to seeth her attentions. Like a hatchling trying to suduce a long since full grown. But the queen? You have about as much chance with her as an egg has with a hundred year old dragon!_

He frowned and cut the conection. He hated to admit it, but she was right. If Arya was hard, Islanzadi was impossible. He' only dream about her.

_What's wrong with me?_ He thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ya I know. Odd, but funny to think of, isn't it? Imagine if he actually tried to purse that one... One more odd imfatuation for Eragon. Then that's it. I can't think of one though. So please give me suggestions. No, can't be you or anyone you know personally. And Eragon has to have met them. It has to be one not commonly thought of. No Arya. No Saphira. No gay couplings. If he really was gay, I'd do it, but he's not so i won't tourch sane people by making him that way. Please Review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Murtagh's confused feelings

Love knows no boundaries. That's for sure. The only thing that is is that love can make everything worse. And what's worse then liking someone when things are doomed to not work. Here are some sticky situations the people from Eragon have gotten into.

I don't own Eragon; just these stick situations of the heart I am so mean to put them in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#1 Murtagh song: You're Beautiful by James Blunt

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How he missed her rosy lips. Her curvy figure. Her copper hair. He had never actually known her, all her knew was that she was bound to be wed to his cousin. A bitter taste came to his lips.

His brother just had to come and ruin it for him, didn't he? He had to come rescue the maiden whom had stolen his heart didn't he? Murtagh pounded his fist against the wall. When ever he had something, his brother had to ruin it. He'd be the one who worked for it, and Eragon would get the glory. He wanted to scream.

_You're so beautiful, but I'll never be with you._ He thought. _I'd be lucky to be in the same room with you._ He sighed and returned to cleaning Thorn and Shruikan's scales.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# 2 Murtagh song: Pretty Rave Girl

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the mention of that name, he remembered the short crush he'd had on her.

Flashback.

Murtagh sat in the small study. He was bound to here till the Varden trusted him. He thought over everyone he'd met. All the friends he made. He did not deserve them. Especially Arya.

The thought of her name alone sent shivers down his spine. There was something between her beauty, and her ability to see the best in people that made him like her. She was strong but not cocky. She was firm, yet flexible. Everything about her either intimidated him or attracted him.

Suddenly there came a soft knock at the door. Murtagh didn't answer, for he knew they would come in no matter what. The door opened slowly to reveal a goddess. Her skin was black as coal and her eyes were a sharp green.

"Murtagh?" She asked. Her voice was sweet and rich.

"Ya, who are you?" he replied, slightly dumbstruck.

"Nasuada." She answered. Her chocolate lips curved to a smile…


End file.
